Talk:Jasmine Jolene
Trivia (moved speculation to talk page ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 17:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC))'' It's possible that the name is a referance to the song "Jolene Jolene" by Dolly Parton, where Parton is begging Jolene to let her man go. Trivia Um, yeah, does this part: Although Jasmine Jolene is a prostetute, in ads in Bioshock 2, it says "Part time Engagement." This is almost is as if Jasmine and the payer are going to get married but instead she has sex with them and leaves like the whore she is. actually add anything to the article? It's also incorrect, as the image beside is says "Limited Time Engagement". : 01:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :In Rapture where is she going to go ??? Just like the Kickettes on the Fleet Hall signs Testxyz (talk) 07:20, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Jasmines Death I have a theory on when Jolene died. Since Jack was born in 1956, his embryo was probably purchased in either 1955 or 1956. And Ryan probably found out pretty quick, therefore she probably died in 1956 or 1957. If anyone thinks this idea is adequate, then explain why below, and hopefully you could explain some things to me. But it's just my theory, so yeah. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 14:21, 2010 September 10. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Well, that theory could be right, but the problem is we don't have real informations concerning the year of her death. I think myself that she died in 1958 but without real proofs, we can not write a precise date on the wiki. --Pauolo 15:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::True, I guess we'll never know. Which kinda sucks. Charly Cohen 15:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::We have some clues that might help. Andrew Ryan's Audio Diary "Betrayal" was recorded on the day of Jasmine's death, and Andrew Ryan mentions Atlas in it. A multiplayer loading screen quote by Sullivan says: "It's probably just a coincidence, but I'll be damned if anyone had ever heard of this Atlas guy before Fontaine went tits up." So from this we at least know that Jasmine's death must have happened after Fontaine's "death" in September of 1958. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::So that means it took Ryan 2 years to find out? Charly Cohen 19:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::"Betrayal" doesnt actually say that he '' just 'did the deed''' but could be a reminiscence on visiting the club again ... and thus may have been recorded at a later time. :::Also the 'Atlas' persona may have been operated by Fontaine under a different 'nom de plume' largely more hidden, but staging for his eventual plan of being 'killed'. Ryan may have had other intelligencers than Sullivan. :::Conversely, it could take 2 years for Ryan to find out (sufficiently) what had happened and what a betrayal had been perpetrated (part about Tenenbaum may have been still hidden as he didnt go after her or at least get mentioned as being on Ryans sh*t list... :::Testxyz (talk) 07:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: she's in Rapture novel It says in the novel that she's taller than Ryan. Eddo36 21:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) "she was only able to afford housing in Artemis Suites. " which likely looked alot better condition than what we saw in BS1 which was after the 'Civil War' started and Atlas's followers hung out in that area. Testxyz (talk) 07:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I just realised something.. The couple in Burial at sea that can be heard talking about her in High street aren't talking about how she disappeared from the public (indicating ryan had already killed her). They were talking about how she would disappear with ryan back stage to the private room. When the man says she'd know all about disappearing he means that she's always taking men back stage. For ages i thought they meant she was already dead which didnt make sense since her body couldn't of been left in Eve's Garden before the war even started and still be there by Bioshock 1 00:03, January 24, 2014 (UTC).